


bananas and syrup and peanut butter

by Rhyolite



Series: magic & bananas [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Magical Realism, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolite/pseuds/Rhyolite
Summary: "Fine!" he calls through the door. "I'm getting up! You can quit shoving breakfast in my nose!"Or, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta force Grantaire out of bed withpancakes, of all things.





	bananas and syrup and peanut butter

Grantaire wakes up slowly, the cold air outside of his bed as good a reason to not get up as any. Everyone else is probably awake: there's the particular hush in the air that says that everyone's gone downstairs as not to wake him up.

  
He considers staying in bed: rolling over, and going back to sleep for, oh, just _one_ hour more.

  
That thought, however, is broken by a gust of air that creeps between the bottom of his door and the carpet. It carries the scent of bananas and syrup and pancakes, as well as the tickle in his sinuses that tells him that it's not a natural breeze.

  
It's Joly who's sending the breeze, then. Or Musichetta: they would both have no qualms about luring him out of bed with breakfast. Bossuet wouldn't either, for that matter, but he's better at controlling fire; a cheerful blaze instead of the gusts that Joly conjures or the exact winds that Musichetta's fond of.

  
"Fine!" he calls through the door. "I'm getting up! You can quit shoving breakfast in my nose!"

  
When he's dressed, he opens the door, and immediately dives out of the way with a noise that Musichetta later identifies for him as a squawk: the word 'good' is hanging outside his door, written in what looks like fire. His noise of alarm must reach the kitchen, because the letters extinguish almost as soon as he's done reading them.

 

"Maybe I'll just stay in bed," he yells, "if there's going to be _fire_ outside my door!"

  
"No, come down!" Joly yells through a mouthful of what Grantaire assumes are pancakes. "There's _pancakes_!"

 

"So I've been told!" Grantaire yells back. "Who made them?"

 

"I didn't," Bossuet says, "so they're unburned!"

 

There's a pause.

 

"Well," Bossuet corrects himself, " _Most_ of them are unburned! Anyway, there's peanut butter and banana, so that you can murder your poor pancakes with them!"

 

"They'll be good anyway!" Joly yells. Grantiare isn't sure whether he's referring to the burnedness of the pancakes or the fact that peanut butter and bananas are available. "They'll be worth waking up at only eleven on a Saturday!"

  
The pancakes are worth it, he admits once he's slathered his with peanut butter, drowned them in syrup and sprinkled bananas on the top (ignoring Bossuets concern for the state of the pancakes). As promised, they're mostly unburned, and those that _are_ burned can easily be disguised as unburned with the addition of large amounts of toppings.

  
"Of _c_ _ourse_ they're worth it," Musichetta says smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me super happy. <3


End file.
